thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeralda Avenfield
Status: Unfinished Esmeralda Avenfield (true identity: Arielle Majaran) (a.k.a Marianna Karaskie - alias) is a female tribute originally from District 7, but lives in District 1. She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. More Information Age: 16 (former life) Birthday: May 20th (former life, real birthday) Alignment: Chaotic Good (former life) Height: 5'6 (former life) Weapon(s): Axe (former life), throwing axes (former life) Usual alliance: Loners, Anti-Careers (rare) or Careers (rare) (she will most likely stay a loner) Fears: Axes Love Interest(s) (from her backstory): Roynar (deceased), Marianna Karaskie (complicated) History Former life= In her natural life, Esmeralda was a sixteen year old girl from District 7 named Arielle Majaran. Her official birth name was Arielle Karavina Majaran, she was born on May 20th and she was the only child and only daughter of a lumberjack (father) and a rebel union member/promoter (mother). Arielle's mother attempted to get Arielle's father to join the union several times, but he was too caught up in his job. Eventually, sometime after Arielle's birth, her father witnessed an incident whilst at work. He noticed a Peacekeeper nearby and a little girl standing in front of him. He then saw the little girl begging to the Peacekeeper but the Peacekeeper pulled out his gun and fired it at the little girl. Luckily, the little girl survived but it was still a terrible thing to witness. Unable to do anything, Arielle's father waited until his work hours were over to finally go home and tell his wife that he wanted to join the union. Eventually, he became an official member and left his job, meaning that Arielle's parents were both fully dedicated to the rebel union. Their decisions would go onto to affect Arielle's upbringing. Growing up, Arielle liked to spend her time in the untouched part of the District 7 forest, climbing trees for hours on end with no care for the possibility of serious injury. When she wasn't climbing trees and injuring herself, she was attending the meetings of the rebel union with her parents or she was at home, in a makeshift shack within the district's slums. She became a free-spirited, adventurous girl. There was a streak of rebelliousness in her, but this was to develop yet. Arielle found the meetings of the rebel union to be boring. That was until she started befriending other kids whose parents were members of the rebel union, including the girl who had been shot by the Peacekeeper years before and a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy called Roynar Amberstin, who was the same age as her. Roynar and Arielle grew to like each other and eventually fell in love. When they reached the age of 14, they started a relationship. However, the rebelliousness of the two teens was increasing. They started to skip rebel union meetings and caused mishaps around the district. Their escapades caught the eye of a certain Peacekeeper, who Arielle thought was antagonizing her (when really, he wasn't). Two years later, Panem was plunged into a state of rebellion once again. Unsurprisingly Arielle's parents and the rebel union sided with the rebels. Meanwhile, Roynar had proposed to Arielle with a pink diamond ring that he stole from District 1, which she accepted. The two didn't have a care in the world at this point. The reapings eventually came. Arielle was encouraged by her parents to promote the rebellion as much as possible if she ended up in the Games. She agreed to do so, but her main motivation wasn't the rebellion. It was Roynar. On reaping day, Arielle, clad in black clothing to make a rebellious statement, volunteered for the 12 year old female that was reaped. She looked to the crowd of male teens eligible to become the next District 7 male tribute and found Roynar smiling at her. She smiled back. Roynar would later go on to be reaped. Arielle tried so hard to not break down into a flood of tears in front of everybody, but just couldn't stop herself. She looked to the male crowd again, hoping that somebody would volunteer in Roynar's place... but nobody did. One of the Peacekeepers who escorted the two was the Peacekeeper whom Arielle captured the attention of. And so Arielle became a tribute. She spent the train ride to the Capitol miserable and upset, with Roynar doing his best to comfort her. The pair didn't bother to interact with their mentor or district escort. Eventually, she stopped crying and became determined. She was determined to promote the rebellion as much as possible for her parents and she was determined to make sure that Roynar became one of the victors (the edition of the Games in which Arielle and Roynar were in allowed more than one victor). When the two arrived at the Capitol, the two contemplated as to how they were going to promote the rebellion. The two initially thought that the idea of attempting to assassinate the President during the chariot parade was crazy, but they had to do something if they wanted to bring the rebellion to the Games. So they agreed to attempt to assassinate the President during the parade. They made their attempt and the pair spent the rest of the Chariot Parade being interrogated and beat up by Peacekeepers. The pair attended training with visible bruises and a black eye each. The two participated in training, spending their time on the axe section. Like the other rebellious tributes, Arielle and Roynar were given low scores; 4 and 3 respectively. Their training scores lowered their odds of winning the Games. On the day of the interviews, Arielle dyed her hair blood red. The reason for this was unknown but it was not a sign of rebellion on her part. Arielle decided not to do anything rebellious during her interview. In a green floor-length dress, golden jewellery and wearing her engagement ring, she walked up to the stage. Although she didn't cause any controversy and neither did her hair, her engagement ring did. As soon as the host of the Games noticed her ring, she was forced to confess to the citizens of the Capitol, the other tributes, the audience and the citizens of Panem (including her parents, who were watching the Games at home) that she was engaged. But before she could be asked who she was engaged to, she walked out. Her confession left the audience in an uproar of mixed emotions. In the Games, Arielle and Roynar managed to escape the Bloodbath with supplies. But they hadn't been undetected as the District 1 male, who was unsurprisingly a Career, managed to spot them. The pair spent five days in the Arena together, before they bumped into the Anti-Careers. Expecting the Antis to kill them, Roynar and Arielle prepared to run away but the alliance stopped them. Seeing as how brave they were and how committed they was to the rebellion, the alliance offered for the pair to join...well, the alliance. The pair joined and became Anti-Careers. However, what they didn't know until a couple of days later was that one of the Antis were secretly traitorous. The alliance was suspicious of this member as they was from the Capitol and showed signs of psychopathy, but they didn't think that it was too important to do something about him. Oh how wrong they were. On the night of the day the pair joined the alliance, the traitorous member slaughtered three of the Antis, Roynar being one of them. Arielle was broken. Everybody expected for Arielle to snap and she did. Despite her fellow allies trying to restrain her and comfort her, she tracked down the traitor. At that moment, she didn't care about the rebellion. She didn't care about her parents and what they wanted from her. She just wanted the traitor to suffer justice for what he did and she would deliver that justice. She had to be careful about attempting to murder the traitor as he was stronger and taller than her. He had been trained and he was skilful with a sword. As he was sitting down, Arielle was hiding in an area of bushes and trees behind him. She observed him, wondering how she was going to take this beast out with her axe. She decided to attack when he was asleep. During the day, she snuck back to her alliance, who were worried about her. She decided to sleep, planning to make her attack the next morning, And she did. When she thought the time was right, she swooped in and slashed the 'monster' with her axe. In a fight (an Oberyn-Mountain style fight), Arielle initially managed to defeat him. That was until he gained an advantage which Arielle couldn't break out of, the element of surprise. He used the element of surprise against her and swiftly slit her throat. Arielle collapsed to the floor, dead. Moments later, her cannon sounded. Later on, the President angrily gave the orders for all of the families of rebels to be killed, as punishment for the crimes of their rebellious loved ones. Arielle's parents were killed in a brutal manner (presumably for Arielle's assassination attempt against the President), but Arielle wasn't to suffer the horror of finding this out, because she was dead already. Surprisingly (or rather unsurprisingly), it was one of Arielle's fellow alliance members who ended up winning the Games - the traitor of the alliance. The 'monster', however, was eventually killed during his Victory Tour. Some justice had been served. Arielle's corpse was taken into a medical room for inspection, once she was removed from the Arena. The Peacekeeper whom Arielle had thought was antagonizing her, when that wasn't the case to begin with, infiltrated the hospital room, having travelled from District 7 to The Capitol. He grabbed Arielle's body and carried it in his arms. If he wanted to get Arielle's body to where he intended to go, he had to try and make sure that he didn't look like a murderer or another corrupt Peacekeeper. So he placed the body in a body bag. Swiftly moving with the body bag, he managed to find an airship. He entered the airship and placed the body bag carefully at the back. He set the target destination for The Capitol Institution for Extensive Medical Research, a secret organization that performed medical experiments on animals and humans. This organization was just one of many. |-| Resurrection= The Peacekeeper arrived to the institution with Arielle's body. Passing security and suspicious staff, he made it to the office of Dr. Adderson Cladiyon, one highly controversial doctor. Why was he controversial? Well Cladiyon was responsible for his work on resurrection, using advanced technology, when he was younger. He had used this technology to resurrect popular tributes for special editions of Games. He received awards for this, but as time progressed and as his personal issues developed, he became less interested in resurrecting people. He became a sleep deprived alcoholic who spent most of his days sleeping in his office as a result. As soon as the Peacekeeper entered his office, Cladiyon immediately woke up. "Resurrect her." The Peacekeeper placed Arielle's corpse onto a metal table in the office. "First of all, isn't that the girl from 7? Second of all, if you want me to resurrect her, tough luck because I can't." The doctor moped as he engulfed the remaining contents of his wine bottle. "Listen pal, I've heard that you've resurrected people before. If you can resurrect people, then you can resurrect her. And yes, that's the female tribute from District 7." After much arguing, Dr. Cladiyon finally agreed to resurrect Arielle. The Peacekeeper was instructed to go back to District 7 by Cladiyon as Arielle's resurrection would take quite a while. The Peacekeeper followed this instruction but this would be the last time anybody would hear from him again because a couple of months into the resurrection process, he died. It took 2 years for Arielle to finally be resurrected. It was tough along the way, with Cladiyon having his ups and downs. There were even moments he had in which he didn't want to resurrect Arielle, but he had to for the deceased Peacekeeper. The Peacekeeper's request could technically be counted as a dying wish. |-| Recovery/post-resurrection= Arielle was able to wake up -- but she was an entirely new person. Her vibrant red hair was gone, in its place was brunette hair. Her eyes were no longer blue, they were now green. Gone was the smell of a rotting corpse, as Arielle's body had been "revitalised". During the resurrection process, Cladiyon changed vital parts of Arielle's genetics. The first thing that Arielle noticed was the pink engagement ring. She now had no recollection of this ring -- her entire collection of memories being wiped away (another part of the resurrection process - because Arielle Majaran was supposed to be dead). Thinking on the spot, Cladiyon made the decision to create a new identity for Arielle. As she had technically been in the resurrection process for two years (having died at the age of 16), her age would be set as 18. Her given birthday was November 27th. Her new eye colour reminded Cladiyon of emeralds. However, he wanted a name that was not cliché (even though a name like Emerald would have fitted perfectly in the district she was going to be sent to). He sufficed with the name 'Esmeralda'. 'Avenfield' was the surname of someone he used to be in a relationship with, so he decided to use it as a surname for Esmeralda (despite it being a strange source of inspiration). Vulnerable, due to her state of confusion, Esmeralda agreed to the name. The choice of district to reside in stemmed from Cladiyon glancing at the pink diamond ring (which actually came from District 1). Esmeralda could learn the lifestyle of District 1, where luxury was common. And so it was decided - Esmeralda would become a District 1 citizen, once all of her identification documents were forged perfectly. Esmeralda was submissive to Cladiyon's decisions, trusting him because he seemed to know what he was doing. There was one feeling that she had -- she felt that she had a deep connection with the ring, but she couldn't figure out why that was the case (because of her memory being wiped, of course - this feeling would become common place to her however, as she started feeling connections to elements of her past life). She did not inform Cladiyon of her connection to the ring, as she did not want to worry him. Esmeralda spent the next month or so in a state-of-the-art Capitol hospital, as Cladiyon had connections to some of the hospital staff -- specifically in an isolated room with a solid iron door. The only source of light and air came from a ceiling window. For the first two weeks, she lay in bed. The following week, she was allowed to exit her room to partake in activities and evaluations while her identification documents were being forged. The last week, she was almost ready to be sent back to the society of Panem, but as a District 1 citizen under a new identity. There was one problem - Esmeralda needed to undergo one final evaluation: a weapons evaluation. Cladiyon himself ordered this evaluation, especially privately, to make sure that the process had fully worked and all traces of Arielle Majaran in Esmeralda were gone. And as of Esmeralda, thanks to the connection that she had with the axe, she could still use it efficiently - as efficiently as she had been with it in her previous life. Cladiyon acknowledged this as an anomaly, not realising that his subject still had connections to elements/objects that had been in her past life. He resorted to a drastic measure to rid Esmeralda of her efficiency with the axe. After playing a game of chess with a Capitol man who lost most of his memory, save for his ability to win at chess, Esmeralda was called into one of the hospital's conference room. Cladiyon was able to hire this room, but for a hefty price. Immediately, Cladiyon proceeded with his private presentation. He made sure that no one else was watching. "You like axes, don't you?" "Indeed." "Well, you're not going to like them by the end of this presentation." Cladiyon showed her grotesque images of people who were attacked by axes, and eventually images of people who had been beheaded with an axe. Esmeralda was successfully "put off" by this, gulping at each image she saw. "I have to train you with a weapon, as you're still eligible for the Games." That last word, Games, made Esmeralda shiver -- but she couldn't process why this was. Resorting to being submissive again, for the sake of having some sort of direction in her life, she obliged to Cladiyon's declaration. She accepted her training. Her training was counted as part of her recovery -- it was the final stage of it. Cladiyon prepared a variety of weapons, having used records of previous Games to find ones that were suitable for the training sessions (except for any type of axe). Esmeralda trained with each weapon for a total of three days. Once she had trained with each weapon, Cladiyon analysed the video tapes containing her training. Whichever weapons she seemed to use with ease, those would be her weapons. Her main weapon was the spear, her secondary weapon was the dagger and her final weapon was poison. Cladiyon was pleased with Esmeralda's progression into her new identity. He was finally ready to send her into District 1. |-| New life= Esmeralda was sent to District 1, with money and the keys to an apartment, - under one condition. Cladiyon, who became fond of Esmeralda, would remain a part of her life and would contact her regularly, to help her live a normal life, so she had to contact him back. She was to tell him about how she felt and if she has any struggles. Esmeralda promised to stand by this request, before leaving The Capitol. She didn't feel anxious about her new life, until she reached District 1. She was anxious due to feeling like an outsider of the culture. Wealth felt foreign to her. The opportunity that she took up was a vacancy in the Career Academy - being an aide to the instructors. During her time there, she encountered the District 1 doppelganger of the deceased Roynar. This doppelganger seemed familiar to Esmeralda, like as if she had seen his face before. This doppelganger noticed Esmeralda's presence, but didn't think much of it. After all, he was already dating someone - Marianna Karaskie, the stereotypically most popular girl in the Academy (or so it seemed). Marianna was interested in Esmeralda. Esmeralda was a mysterious figure, and Marianna knew everything about the people in the Academy except for her. When Esmeralda was working in the Academy at night, Marianna snuck out to visit her. Esmeralda was startled by her sudden presence (similar to how Arielle was startled by the traitor's surprise attack in the Arena), trying to analyse why she was in the Academy at that certain time. Marianna responded that she had insomnia, so she was more active in the night. Esmeralda discovered that Marianna was not a stereotypical popular girl after all. She hadn't been born in District 1, she was actually a transfer from District 14. Her mother worked for a government institute by day, becoming a neutral spy-for-hire by night. Her father was suffering from a split personality - his other personality being an unidentified serial killer-arsonist. Marianna herself became obsessed with being psychotic and the idea of having a double life/double personality, copying her parents. She revealed to Esmeralda, despite the latter being a mere acquaintance, that she lived a double life - while keeping her birth name, she had two different lives. Her popular girl life was just a persona. As of Marianna's sexuality? She was bisexual. The interest that she had in Esmeralda was actually attraction, that's why she was acting this way. But before Marianna could continue to talk to her, Esmeralda left. She didn't know how she felt about Marianna. The next week involved more interactions between the two. During training sessions, they would make regular eye contact. Esmeralda would receive small gifts from Marianna, who learned where her "romantic interest" lived (via stalking). The latter thought nothing of these gifts, but still kept them. Marianna would try and get Esmeralda on her own, but there would always be opportunities and events that would prevent that from happening. Esmeralda would stay behind during the night less. It was at the end of the said week when the two were finally alone together again. Marianna finally revealed her intentions to Esmeralda - she wanted to ruin as many lives as possible, and she was willing to even kill. This was because she wanted to create malice. That was it. Esmeralda refused at first. She didn't envision herself assisting a schoolgirl's plan to harm, and potentially kill others for the sake of malice. She analysed what Marianna was saying to her, coming to the conclusion that she had an ulterior motive. Mindless violence just didn't make sense to her (reminiscent to Arielle's way of thinking - violence isn't the answer, unless the situation is extremely dire). And she was correct. Marianna revealed that she was actually the product of a loveless marriage, and was part of a family of criminals (save for her mother). Her mother was the daughter of one of Panem's crime lords. She worried about her future, because although she wasn't the heir to the crime syndicate, she valued ideals that completely opposed the ideals of the syndicate. That led her to becoming a government official/spy as she got older. However, she feared that her ideals would get her killed, so she agreed to be quiet about said ideals and marry one of the syndicate's members -- so that she wouldn't end up angering her father. She didn't love her husband. Not at all. The marriage was an unhealthy one, and Marianna, being the product of this loveless marriage, existed for the purpose of continuing her father's bloodline. Marianna would come to discover her mother's true origins and feelings via journals that she (the mother) liked to keep in secret. Marianna was ashamed and disgusted, viewing her mother's rejection of the crime syndicate as a disgrace. She decided that it was up to her to become affiliated with the crime syndicate. She used her mother's journals to track down the syndicate, and approach them with a request to join. The syndicate ridiculed her, until they learned that she was the granddaughter of one of the syndicate's higher-ups. Intrigued with this revelation, they allowed Marianna a chance to join the syndicate, but with one condition. To join, she had to pull off something that would impress them. This plan was Marianna's hope of joining. Meeting Esmeralda could make the plan work. After seduction and eventually a kiss, Esmeralda finally gave in and agreed to help Marianna. A part of her genuinely liked Marianna - after all she was a beautiful girl, but the more dominant part of her didn't know what to think of her. She stopped contacting Cladiyon, in order to prove her loyalty. The first event of the plan was the torture and eventual death of Roynar's doppelganger. With the "magic" of makeup and a disguise, Esmeralda looked like Marianna. She sent Esmeralda to the doppelganger, who was easily convinced that it was her. He started making romantic advances towards her, genuinely believing that it was his girlfriend. However, the brutal truth came to light when it was revealed that it was Esmeralda in disguise. Marianna tortured the doppelganger for "cheating on her", forcing Esmeralda to eventually kill him. Receiving sudden visions of the pink engagement ring, Esmeralda started having an internal conflict. Some part of her didn't want to kill the doppelganger, believing him to be connected to the visions of the ring. However, sudden impulsiveness made her decision for her - she killed him. Marianna documented the murder by taking photographs of the doppelganger's corpse, the first in many. She decided that these photographs would serve as good enough evidence of her plan to the syndicate. They disposed of the corpse carefully and manipulated any evidence of the murder to make it look like a suicide. Why the doppelganger was killed was because Marianna intended to use the death to create Personality Esmeralda is the shell of her former self, but with alterations. While Arielle was a rebellious girl, Esmeralda is cautious of consequences and is able to detect when opportunities that arise will benefit her -- as if she is a skilled analyst (it could be said that she is in fact a skilled analyst). She is stoic. However, she feels connections (déjà vu in some way) to elements from her past life, but she doesn't remember them. This sometimes creates conflict feelings within her. She doesn't like to think about the future, as she doesn't feel that it's definite for her. This is because she is only the resurrected identity of a past tribute (but she doesn't know this). Instead, she likes to live life one moment at a time. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Obedient/good with orders (handy if she is in an alliance), able to learn the personalities/traits of other people without spending too much time with them, can pretend to be other people (see History) '''Weaknesses: '''Sensitive to extreme violence (especially when axes are involved), element of surprise (responds poorly to it) Song Inspiration The Pretender by Foo Fighters Family Gallery esmerald avenfield original appearance.png|Esmeralda's original appearance (pre-resurrection) esmeralda avenfield dyed hair.png|Esmeralda once she dyed her hair (pre-resurrection) Trivia * First bisexual character of TTOD4. * Marianna was inspired by Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa. Esmeralda was inspired by Izuru Kamukura, who is also from the Danganronpa series. See also Category:Unfinished Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes